Representative of Rutania
The President of Rutania is the head of state of Rutania. The President co-leads the executive branch along with the Prime Minister of the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces of Rutania. Article V of the Constitution vests the executive power of Rutania in the president and charges him with guaranteeing the nation's independence and see to it that the Constitution is observed. The president is also the chief delegate when it comes to foreign affairs and has the power to nominate judicial officers of the Supreme Court and issue Executive Orders. Despite possessing limited powers when the Head of State and Government are split between two positions, the president is largely responsible for dictating the legislative agenda of his/her party and the foreign and domestic policy of the country. The president is elected by the people via popular vote on November 10 and is Inaugurated on November 30 based on the election schedule. The term is for 4 years with no term limits. He/She receives a fixed salary of 6,000 RUT a year and lifetime benefits after retirement. Since 2031, 157 individuals have been elected to the post. On November 30, 3522, Carl Heller became the 158th and current president. Powers and Duties The president has various powers and duties attached to the job. The President is charged with being the Head of State of the country which means he/she is the chief diplomat when it comes to foreign affairs; he/she is also in charge of dictating their party's legislation through the Parliament. When the position is shared with the Head of Government, the President takes on the role of that position. However, when the positions are split, the President possesses limited powers and serves as a check to the Prime Minister. Though the Constitution doesn't outline a specific list of powers for the position, the Parliament established said powers through the passage of the Executive Powers Act in 3340 and with the passage of the Executive Order Act in 3360. Powers of the President *Nominate judges to the Supreme Court of Rutania *Request War/Military Action against a foreign nation *Appoint members to any posts within the military *Appoint members to the Joint Chiefs of Staff *Issue Executive Orders *Call emergency cabinet meetings Selection Process Eligibility In order to become President, a person must adhere to several requirements: *Must be 30 years of age *A legal citizen of Rutania for at least 10 years *Have attained no convictions or felonies Election The restoration of the Commonwealth back in 3097 established that the President would be elected on the 10th of the month of scheduled and early elections with inauguration occurring on the 30th of that same month. Though months of elections will change, the exact dates will not unless otherwise stated. =Term and Tenure= The term of office for president is four years though, a term may end shorter in the event early elections are called. There are no term limits for the position and many presidents have gone on to serve upwards of 5 and 6 terms in office. Compensation The President is payed a yearly salary of 6,000 RUT. The salary for the position can only be raised (or lowered) by approval from the Parliament. Former Presidents Currently there are eight living former presidents: Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Robert McConnell (RLP), served 3442-3454 Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Edward Sherman (RLP), served 3454-3462 Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Benjamin Brennan (WSM), served 3462-3466 Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Steven Jensen Jr. (RLP), served 3470-3480 Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Jeremy Ward (RLP), served 3480-3488 Williams2.jpg| Ronald Williams (SRP), served 3488-3492 Florence.jpg| Alexia Florence (SRP), served 3492-3496 Male_Camera_Shy_wbgd.PNG| Richard Dunn (RLP), served 3496-3508 Related articles *Government of Rutania *List of Presidents of Rutania *Rutania Category:Government of RutaniaCategory:Rutania